Highschool life
by Flame779
Summary: What happens when the z gang in highschool and vegeta goes through puberty with teachers all mad at him then what happens when goku and chi-chi and bulma and vegeta are on a double date that and mkre in this story!
1. Highschool life

Vegeta groaned as he got up his back aches with pain he was bullied constantly for being a short smart guy so he had to switch schools (Yes I know vegetas ooc at first he gets more like himself when he finally talks to goku) he rubbed his eyes reaching for his baggy sweater when something stopped him

Maybe? He could prove he wasn't a nerd he had another chance! He could make a bad rep! He could do it all! He didn't have to be bullied if he was the one bullying others

So he didn't pick that up instead he found a t shirt and some trousers his muscles strained the shirt his hair he could do nothing about cause saiyens can't change their hair

He walked into the school with pride his tail swished as they stared at him the girls whispered and the men glared vegeta ignored them hands crossed

Then a tall boy his age actually walked over to Him

"HI!" The boy said

"My name's goku" Said goku

"Really? Your a saiyen you have to have a saiyen name" said vegeta coldly

"Yeah but my names goku" Said goku

"I'll call you kackarot" Smirked vegeta

"Whatever" cheered goku "friends?" He asked continuing his sentence

"Why? We just met" Asked vegeta confused at the tall 13 year old

"Because! I classify everyone as friends!" Smiled goku

"Well I don't" Said vegeta flatly

"Aww Common dont be like that!" Said goku smiling

"Hey what you doing" Shouted vegeta as goku started pulling him

"H.hey where we going!" Shouted vegeta angry

"To meet my friends of course!" Laughed goku

Vegeta stared annoyed at goku anger coursed throughout his body

"I am NOT your friend now get that through your thick skull" Shouted vegeta angrily pulling his arm away

"Yes we are!" Smiled goku and vegeta started to get a headache

And in that time he realised their was people around them

One had blue hair and the other one had black hair they were female their was males to was bald and their is one that was green and another one with weird hair With his arm snaked around securely around the blue haired waist

"How did you guys get here" Asked vegeta

"Their my friends!" Smiled goku

"Hi I'm bulma" Said the blue haired one

"And I'm chi-chi Gokus girlfriend" smiled the black haired one vegetas eyes trailed over to the frying pan in her hand

"In yamcha the most hot here" he said

"Nah I find the blue haired one hotter then you" said vegeta

They bursted out laughing as vegeta tilted his head

"What the hell?" Asked vegeta smiling a bit

**oOo**

"Those were the good times" remembered bulma as she saw vegeta standing at the back his arms crossed

"Hmph" he replied with

"I know right vegeta wasn't so stuck up then" laughed yamcha

"Hey! Vegetas a pretty cool dude" laughed goku

"Cool is not in my vocabulary" Said vegeta smirking and sitting down his tail wrapped around bulma waist

"You know I know your weakness right vegeta!" Smirked bulma looking at his tail

"God no!" Shouted vegeta wrapping his tail around his waist


	2. Vegetas weakness

They saw vegeta glare at bulma

"You wouldn't" he said.

"I would" Smiled bulma as she tried to grab vegetas tail but vegeta jumped out of the way And ran

"Come back here coward!" Laughed bulma

"I AM NO COWARD" was quickly shout back

"YOUR RUNNING FROM ME" Shouted bulma

"SO!? IM NOT LETTING YOU EXPOSE MY WEAKNESS IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!" Shouted vegeta

bulma laughed he forgot he had every class with her right and they worked at the same desk and sat beside each other

Things couldn't go more wrong for vegeta The entire day bulma has been trying to grab his tail and when they were sitting in assembly bulma grabbed it

"No!" Shouted vegeta they were still waiting

Bulma then started to pet vegetas tail making him blush and purr at the action he felt sleepy and smiled while purring lying on bulma shoulder he fell asleep

"No way" laughed goku silently

"Hah his weakness is that" laughed yamcha loudly vegetas face went in a scowl he was waking up

Bulma glared at yamcha for disrupting sleeping beauty and petted his tail again vegeta blushed and purred Sleeping

"Shush yamcha" Scolded chi-chi

The principle explained what's gonna go on for the year and left them to their own devices vegeta was still asleep

"So what you guys planning to do after school?" Asked bulma

"Train" Said goku

"Get stronger then vegeta" said yamcha

"Nothing really study" said chi-chi

"Well wanna have a sleepover" Asked bulma

They said yes

"Yeah but what about vegeta?" Asked yamcha

"He's of course coming to, yamcha he's my boyfriend" Smiled bulma

"How you getting get him their" Asked goku tilting his head

"I'm his girlfriend I know everything about him! I can make him come if he doesn't want to willingly" said bilma

"True im still wondering why vegeta hasn't killed you yet!" Laughed goku

"Because he loves me" Said bulma laughing as well

The laughter caused vegeta to wake up

Hell broke lose

**_Hell brakes lose (I'm gonna do these things at the end of chapters k?)_**

Vegeta woke up to see he's lying on someone's shoulder and he squinted that light!rubing his eyes he remembered everything blushing As they laughed at him

"SHUT THE F*K UP!" Shouted vegeta turning super saiyen and glaring at them all

"Or what" challenges yamcha

The crowd around them instantly wincing and stepping back even goku

"Or what?" Laughed vegeta "ILL KILL YOU THATS WHAT!" He continued charging in and beating the c*p out of yamcha (flip I'm not supposed to swear I'm the author!)

"AHHH" Shouted yamcha as he laid down with broken bones

"Go vegeta!" Cheered bulma

"Shut up" weakly Said yamcha

"No" Smiled bulma

"I'll call the doctor" sighed a hesitant chi-chi

Let's just say yamcha couldn't go to the sleepover

"Oh yeah vegeta! Your coming to my sleepover" Smiled bulma

"No after what you've just done to me" Said vegeta

"How would you like for me to tell the school y-" Said bulma before vegeta covered her mouth blushing madly

"Fine I'll come woman!" Said an exasperated vegeta

"Yay!" Smiled bulma

"Who's coming?" Asked vegeta

"Goku And chi-chi yamcha was gonna come until you get him up and Krillin and Piccolo are coming to" Smiled bulma

Vegeta was a lot more hestitant to come being in a room with those morons will sure send him to the brink of insanity but of course he still came

**Sleep over (Yes three parts in one so you might get slow updates unlikely but might) **

Vegeta sighed as he packed his stuff into a bag and left

When they all arrived bulmas mother answered the door smiling as she took their bags

The sleepover was getting pretty boring and they all just sat in their own corners

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Asked bulma more like demanding bulma getting sick of the awkward air shared between them all

"No" flatly Said vegeta as everyone said yes

"Oh Common vegeta please, I'll give you food!" Said bulma

Vegetas tail wagged at the mention of food and and he cursed his saiyen stomach making him a sucker for food obviously not as much as goku but still! He agreed

"Yay!" Smiled bulma

"Truth or dare vegeta!" Smirked Krillin

"Seriously?" Groaned vegeta

"Just choose!" Shouted chi-chi

"Fine... I choose truth" Said vegeta

"What is the mist embarrassing moment of your life" Asked Krillin

Vegeta glared with hatred

"When I first got my fear of worms"hesitantly Said one embarrassed saiyen

"How did you gain it" Asked Krillin

"I was 4 and doing push ups in the backyard-" Said vegeta before he got cut of

"Push ups!?" Shouted the rest of them

"Yes!" Exclaimed a worn out saiyen

"I'm gonna continue A worm climbed up on my hand and I flicked it away then worms starting coming out everywhere all launching at me I ran screaming as they chased me" Said vegeta

They laughed as vegeta growled at them

"Goku Truth or dare?" Smirked vegeta

Goku was scared vegeta was an evil kid if he picks dare he could be thrown into something dangerous but if he picks truth vegeta has a way to making one embarrassed

"Dare!" Blurted out goku

"Stay here and that's not your dare by the way" Said vegeta smirking as he came back with a bottle

"Drink this you cant spit it out" Smirked vegeta

goku hestantly took a swig of the bottle and nearly spat it out swallowing it he felt his mind become numb as he started laughing and hiccuping

"What was in that bottle vegeta" Shouted chi-chi

Vegeta was infused at his friend and shrugged

"Couldn't think of a dare and I just gave him a bottle of what i found in the fridge" Said vegeta

"That's vodka you idiot!" Shouted bulma

"He's drunk!" Shouted Krillin

Vegeta laughed hard and couldn't stop he turned red he couldn't breath!

"Breath vegeta!" Said bulma

"I HAHAHAAHA CANT HAHAHHAHAHAH" Said vegeta still laughing

They saw goku leaning on chi-chi and chi-chi being crushed by Gokus massive height

"Let's go to sleep!" Suggested bulma

Vegeta still laughed and bulma then saw his tail smirking she petted it watching as he fell asleep purring

"Too bad goku doesn't have a tail" Said chi-chi struggling to not fall

"Yeah but you do have a frying pan right" Said bulama knowing the answer to that

Chi-chi smirked as she grabbed the frying pan and whacked goku in the head

"Well now that the boys are out are you thinking what I am thinking?" Asked bulma

"Oh yeah" Smirked chi-chi

They pulled out permanent pens and started to draw on their faces

They heard manly shrieks (goku) and a string of colourful curses

"Woah vegeta has a potty mouth" chuckled Krillin as vegeta and goku washing their faces to get the pen off them

**Teaser for next chapter**

Vegeta sat at the back of the class when a crown was placed on his head

"Hey what you doing!" Shouted vegeta

"Playing a game silly!" Smirked bulma


	3. Game

Bulma placed the crown on Vegetas head he scowled and tore off the crown "no" Said vegeta "Fine then wanna play two truths and a lie" Said bulma

Vegeta shrugged and the z gang agreed "ok vegeta your first" Said bulma "I have a baby sister my hair is naturally stuck this way and I hate sweets" Said vegeta "I think the baby sister one" Said bulma "I think the sweet one!" Said goku "the hair" Said krillin "Well goku right I like sweets" Said vegeta

"Aww that's so sweet you gonna have a little sister!" Said bulma "How is that sweet it's just a brat all day and cry! And shit! Babies are nothing but smelly and shitty" Said vegeta "so I guess I won't have a child in the future" Said bulma vegeta nodded chi-chi hit vegeta upside the head

**Little sis **

"Mr Ouji and friends please report to the principles office" said the speaker vegeta shrugged and so did the rest of the z gang They walked into the office "mr Ouji... I don't know how to say this" Said the principle "get on with it" Said vegeta "your sister was hit by a speeding truck it sent her flying here's the footage and the wreck" said the principle turning on his tv

"Your lying!" He said in denial as he stared at the tv in shock watching as his little sister ran out onto the road crossing with he parents ahead of them "when's veggie coming home I wanna surprise him!" Said fire "soon fire" sighed Vegetas father fire turned round and pushed her parents out the way face to face with a truck 10 times the side of her smashing into her at top speed and sending her flying into a wall blood pooled from her body The truck had hit fire and it had blood on the front her leg had been caught up by a piece of rock and it was crushed the paramedics trying to get her out before it cut out

Their eyes widened as they stared at vegeta he was backing away "no.." he said "I send my regards" Said the principle "YOUR REGARDS ISNT GONNA HELP MY SISTER IS IT! YOUR REGARDS ISNT GONNA MAKE THIS NOT HAPPEN! YOUR REGARDS ARE USELESS! TO ME! I DONT KNOW IF SHES DEAD BUT SHES DEFINITELY HURT!" Shouted vegeta

"You may leave school to see her" Said the principle vegeta wiped his eyes "bro.. are you crying?" Asked yamcha "no.." Said vegeta memories haunting his mind his sister had always looked up to him always tried to be his friend always smiled with her dorky smile and her crooked front teeth that used to send vegeta in disgust now wished she was their with him

"Vegeta it's ok to be upset" Said chi-chi surprising anyone vegeta ran to his car and the rest followed suit they arrived at the hospital "are you vegeta Ouji?" Asked the nurse "yes how's fire?" Asked vegeta the nurse sighed "we're sorry vegeta it doesn't look good her body is destabilising and she has lost a lot of blood her leg is mangled bad and they had to cut it off only time will tell if she heals but we don't have hope it would have to be a miracle if she survives the night" Said the nurse sighing "she's in surgery to fix the damage to her neck and skull after that I will inform you and tell

Vegeta felt his world shatter "w.what?" He asked imagining his sister who loved to be acted lost her leg and couldn't run anymore the nurse walked off vegeta sat in their chair quiet and staring at the ground "Hey vegeta how do you feel" Asked goku chi-chi and bulma glared at him vegeta started to laugh a cold full of anger laugh "so this is my karma for mistreating my sister?!" He Shouted standing up "Your taking her away from me please god if your up their grant me this wish let her survive let me make amends" Said vegeta

They stared at Him in shock fires parents were still out cold having fainted after hearing their daughters screams of terror and pain 10 hours later the doctor came in with a nurse holding a doll "we found this" Said the nurse the doll was a stitched dall even with the blood and dirt you could tell it was vegeta he had took a fit when he saw it and threanted to destroy it but no matter what he did to fire she still idolised him no matter what he did "she was hugging this when we found her muttering vegeta over and over again it obviously has some importance to her" said the nurse it was in Vegetas hands

They were silent was someone killing him slowly? He felt a hot trickle of water stride down his face and was shocked to find out he had cried "...is she ok?" Asked bulma "...her condition isn't getting any better and we predict by tomorrow she will be gone we tried everything we can" Said the doctor

They all stared at vegeta "what room is she in?" Asked goku "981" Said the doctor they ran off and found it opening the door they saw fire laying pale on the bed her face scrunched up in pain a oxygen mask and multiple wires connected to her a beeping heart machine and multiple medical tools their heart all broke the girl 1 at the most "What age is she?" Asked chi-chi vegeta sighed "she's 15 months old" Said vegeta

They all looked at fire scars were everywhere she didn't have a left leg anymore they had stayed the entire night and vegeta felt rwomvery small hands pushing him "wake up!" They kept shouting laughing vegeta opened his eyes finally and what he saw made him get up and hug her fire was sitting up smiling without an oxygen mask

"Fire your ok!" Said vegeta "duh!" Laughed fire vegeta rolled his eyes and the door opened to meet the z gang fire hid behind Vegeta "she's awake!" They all cheered as yeh doctors came in fire continued to hide behind vegeta "no way" they were shocked "mine if we run some tests" Said the doctor pulling out a 10 inch needle goku paled and ran behind vegeta to fire growled and pushed him "coward!" Growled fire vegeta laughed As they grabbed her arm and sunk the needle into fires arm getting her blood goku fainted and fire didn't even flinch

**When your bored but don't want to make a happy chapter ️️️️️️**


End file.
